Leigh Brackett
| aliases = Sheriff Leigh Brackett | film = | franchise = Halloween film series | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Sheriff | race = | gender = | base of operations = Haddonfield, Warren County, Illinois | known relatives = Annie Brackett Daughter, deceased. Killed by Michael Myers. | status = | born = 1939 Date approximated based upon the age of actor Charles Cyphers. | died = | 1st appearance = Halloween (1978) | final appearance = | actor = Charles Cyphers }} Leigh Brackett is a character featured in the 1978 slasher film Halloween directed by John Carpenter. A version of the character was also presented in Rob Zombie's 2007 remake of Halloween where he was played by genre luminary Brad Dourif. In the remake, Sheriff Brackett's first name is spelled "Lee", not Leigh. Biography Leigh Brackett was the sheriff of the town of Haddonfield, Illinois during the late 1970s. On October 30th, 1978, Sheriff Brackett responded to a call about a break-in at Nichol's Hardware Store. Accompanied by his deputies, he determined that only a few meager items were stolen including a mask, a length of rope and a knife. He soon learned the identity of the perpetrator when he encountered a psychiatrist from Warren County named Doctor Sam Loomis. Loomis told Sheriff Brackett that "evil" had come to his little town in the form of an escaped mental patient named Michael Myers. Although Brackett took Loomis' warning with fair measure, there was little action he could take. Sam advised keeping a look-out for Michael Myers and the two agreed to conduct a stake out at the old, abandoned Myers house. By the following evening, nothing had occurred to give Sheriff Brackett any further cause for alarm, but Loomis insisted that his men and he should conduct an intensive city-wide search for Myers. He recounted how Myers had stolen the headstone of his late sister, Judith, but Sheriff Brackett dismissed his concerns, citing it as no more than a Halloween prank. Brackett quickly discovered that Loomis' concerns were warranted, for on that same evening, Michael Myers brutally murdered the sheriff's daughter, Annie. Halloween (1978) It was his own deputy Gary Hunt, who discovered Annie Brackett's body and informed her father. Sheriff Brackett blamed Loomis for the crime, accusing him of letting Michael out in the first place. Now that he was ready to take the psychiatrist seriously, Brackett called in all of his resources to conduct a search for Michael Myers. Halloween II (1981) Following a second massacre wrought by Myers at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, Sheriff Brackett retired from the service and moved to St. Petersburg, Florida. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) Notes & Trivia * * Actor Charles Cyphers also played a character named Dan O'Bannon in the 1980 horror film, The Fog, which was also directed by John Carpenter. Appearances * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (novelization) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween II (novelization) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) See also External Links * * * Halloween at Wikipedia * * * Halloween at Horror Film Wiki * * * * Haloween at the Halloween Wiki References ---- Category:1915/Births Category:1978/Deaths Category:1939/Character births